


Un matin tout tranquille

by De_Perro



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Erection matinale, Fluff, Heal your partner, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Malade
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Perro/pseuds/De_Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça devait bien finir par arriver. A force de travailler sans relâche, Joseph finit par tomber malade et Sebastian décide de prendre les choses en main, en commençant par le ramener chez lui. Pas sûr que ça aide Joseph à guérir plus vite, mais c'est fait de bon cœur, spontanément. Le matin reste à venir... Et c'est bien ça le plus dur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un matin tout tranquille

**Author's Note:**

> Petite fanfiction, j'ai apprécié l'écrire, beaucoup moins la relire pour me rendre compte que ça ne me convenait pas. Je l'ai retravaillée depuis alors, enjoy c: JoSeb ♥  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser le moindre commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir, peu importe ce que vous y dites !

\- Alors celle-là, tu vas pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu Joseph.

Franchement, Joseph resta silencieux sous la réprimande de Sebastian qui était toujours en train de l'épauler. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui lui disait ce genre de chose, qui le ramenait à l'ordre quand il le jugeait nécessaire, c'était également lui qui veillait sur la santé de son coéquipier quand celui-ci avait tendance à bifurquer vers les excès... Alors le voir, comme ça, lui faire ce reproche une nouvelle fois, ça avait un il ne savait quoi d'assez déprimant.

Pourtant pour Sebastian, ça avait été la simple conséquence logique des choses. A force de rester tard et par tous les temps au commissariat ainsi que sur le terrain, c'était certain qu'un jour ou l'autre Joseph allait en payer le prix fort. Et finalement ce jour était venu. Déjà ce matin, Sebastian ne l'avait pas senti très frais, il avait bien vu qu'il était pâlot, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Puis dans la soirée, l'inspecteur avait été pris d'une forte quinte de toux au bureau, là Sebastian avait posé la main contre son front, il était brûlant... Ah ouais, c'était carabiné ce qu'il leur faisait là. Ni une ni deux, Sebastian l'entraina au quartier médical de leur établissement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait intraitable avec lui pour son bien et que c'était inutile de lui faire croire que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Joseph soupira mais abdiqua, ça ne servait à rien de parler avec son coéquipier dans l'immédiat, il ne l'écouterait pas.

Quelle tête de mule celui-là, sérieusement... Autant Joseph faisait très attention aux autres, il prenait vraiment soin de ses collègues parce que c'était important pour travailler efficacement, mais quand il fallait prendre soin de lui-même, alors là c'était radicalement différent. Il prenait sur lui, il prenait même énormément sur lui... Sans doute une question d'éducation. Bref, Sebastian avait fini par le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui histoire de l'avoir à l'œil et d'être sûr et certain que son partenaire ne toucherait à aucune paperasse de la soirée.

\- T'étais pas obligé Sebastian...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

Parce que des soirées vides - ou remplies d'alcool, au choix - à voir le temps défiler dans l'impuissance, sans savoir quoi faire pour avancer, trouver le moindre indice... Eh bien, au change, en restant ici avec Joseph, il était gagnant. Puis le voir souffrir à cause de son état était pénible, alors s'il pouvait l'aider à se rétablir au plus vite, ça serait une bonne chose pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Voilà... Une fois arrivés dans la chambre pour le moins sobre de Joseph, Sebastian le déposa sur le lit et examina son visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, il avait un air... Plus frêle, épuisé... D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la santé de son partenaire était bonne, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec d'innombrables paquets de mouchoirs en poche, il n'était pas asthmatique non plus, il pouvait dire qu'il était solide même. Sebastian avait une étrange impression, il était mécontent intérieurement, agacé de se retrouver une nouvelle fois démuni face à la situation. Il se dit dès lors qu'il ferait de son mieux, et commença à le déshabiller, retirant ses gants, ses chaussures, puis défaisant le veston comme la chemise de son partenaire. Partenaire qui grimaça doucement, repoussant sans force les mains de Sebastian.

\- ... Je vais le faire.

D'accord... Sebastian le laissa agir à sa guise, le regardant quelques secondes sans réellement s'en rendre compte, hypnotisé par ses gestes, avant de reporter son regard sur la chambre, puis sur l'armoire blanche. Il se releva et se permit d'aller l'ouvrir, si Joseph devait protester, il le ferait. Mais au vu de son silence, Sebastian le prit comme une autorisation et chercha quelque chose de plus confortable pour son coéquipier. Et... Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que toutes les affaires de Joseph étaient si parfaitement rangées, en ordre, pliées par une véritable maîtresse de maison. Ça lui ressemblait bien ouais, et même si Sebastian faisait des efforts pour avoir fière allure dans ses vêtements, il devait avouer se sentir bien médiocre de ce côté-là par rapport à lui. Alors... Merde, c'était tellement bien rangé qu'il avait limite peur de tirer sur le moindre bout et de tout faire s'effondrer sur lui sans la moindre raison ! Du nerf, il finit par revenir auprès de Joseph avec un simple t-shirt, bleu clair qu'il lui passa.

Et il put remarquer également le lourd frisson qui avait parcouru le brun. Il avait refermé les yeux, le temps d'enfiler son haut, mais sa peau le trahissait : il avait la chair de poule. Joseph rouvrit les yeux, souriant tout bas à son partenaire alors qu'il s'était faufilé sous les draps.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené ici, ça ira maintenant.

Sebastian n'en crut pas un mot, et malgré le fin sourire de son coéquipier, il resta de marbre, intransigeant. Il finit par soupirer, s'étirant la nuque un bref moment.

\- Tu parles, tu es frigorifié.

Il fixa Joseph, l'air incrédule, avant de retirer lui-même ses propres affaires qu'il rejeta sur la première surface venue, se retrouvant torse nu. Autant l'atterrissage de ses vêtements ne lui posait pas plus de souci moral que cela, autant il fit attention à ceux de Joseph qu'il déplaça soigneusement plus loin. Le brun fut par ailleurs surpris de le voir faire le tour de son lit et se glisser sous ses draps comme si de rien n'était. D'accord... Joseph voyait ce qu'il avait en tête, mais tout de même...

\- Mon lit n'est pas bien grand.

\- C'est pas grave, tu as besoin de chaleur. Et j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Effectivement, ça tombait sous le sens pratique dit comme ça. Mais tout de même. Tout de même... Joseph n'avait pas la force de contester la décision de son partenaire, chose qu'il aurait fait autrement, ne serait ce que pour préserver sa santé, mais ça à tous les coups, Sebastian n'en tiendrait pas compte. Mieux valait s'économiser, car étrangement, il n'était pas certain que la nuit serait longue pour lui, il retira seulement là ses lunettes... Sebastian était tout près derrière lui, évidemment il n'avait pas eu l'étrangeté de l'enlacer. Mais il était tout près. Joseph ressentait déjà sa chaleur et soupira sans un bruit, muet, longuement...Il était vrai qu'il avait froid, son corps frémissait de temps en temps s'il y pensait, la couverture ne semblait jamais suffisamment lui coller à la peau. En revanche, la chaleur de Sebastian, elle, venait déjà l'envelopper en silence. Ce n'était pas juste... Sebastian, lui... Il ne savait pas l'effet qu'il était capable de faire à son partenaire...

Il ne l'avait jamais su, et les choses étaient très bien ainsi. Ils étaient simplement coéquipiers et amis malgré tout, c'était suffisant. Seulement parfois, sans crier gare, Sebastian agissait comme ça, spontanément, inconsciemment séduisant... Parfois, Joseph sentait son cœur fondre à cause de lui, comme une vive montée de plaisir qu'il devait vite réprimer. Il tenait à son partenaire, à celui-là même qui s'était déjà endormi dans son dos. Sa respiration, elle était douce, faible mais audible, sereine. Sebastian était épuisé, à cause de lui ? Sans doute un peu par sa faute, oui. Et ça lui faisait plaisir dans le fond, vraiment, que son coéquipier ait volontairement pris soin de lui. C'en était presque douloureux... Sebastian... Finalement, Joseph s'endormit après un long moment, la tête comme le reste de son corps aussi lourd que le cœur et le souffle.

Il faisait chaud à présent, de longues heures plus tard. Le rêve n'avait pas l'air mauvais. Plus précisément, il sentait bon. Très bon même. Chaud... Il avait envie de humer sa peau chaude, si proche de ses lèvres, mais à la place il colla sa joue tout contre, resserrant sa prise sur le corps qu'il s'était mis à serrer étroitement contre le sien... Quel corps agréable, fin, mais ferme, solide. Celui-là ne se briserait pas facilement. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, pour la beauté du geste, pour vivre le moment comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis une éternité...

Sebastian ouvrit finalement les paupières. De mauvaise volonté, il les referma et grogna, se lovant plus encore contre sa source de chaleur du moment. Il n'avait aucune intention de la lâcher, parce qu'il se sentait bien accolé à elle... De la ressentir onduler tout juste entre ses bras, contre son torse aussi... Plus bas également... Ça faisait longtemps, une éternité. Une éternité et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se frictionner en réponse contre elle, juste de quoi ressentir un début de plaisir réellement agréable... Il se rendormit, bienheureux.

Et il ne saurait jamais qu'à ce moment-là, son partenaire de travail était tout bonnement en train de trépasser entre ses bras, bien conscient lui. Merde... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé de bouger ? Ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait été réveillé, étonnamment détendu au plus près de Sebastian... Ses bras... Joseph ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui avait poussé son coéquipier à l'utiliser comme peluche. Son inconscient, qui savait... Tout d'abord, Joseph avait voulu s'extirper du lit, glisser entre ses bras tel un petit animal, puis il s'était ravisé alors que Sebastian avait protesté à sa façon, en lui donnant un bon coup de rein. La goutte d'eau de trop... Cet idiot d'ours avait en un temps record allumé un véritable brasier dans le corps du brun qui resta choqué sur l'instant. La poisse... Il avait on ne peut mieux ressenti l'érection de son partenaire... Erection matinale, donc rien à voir avec un quelconque désir, ce n'était qu'un phénomène physiologique, pas tout à fait comme son début d'érection à lui... Si seulement... Ils pouvaient tout juste commencer quelque chose et ne jamais plus y penser... Les scénarios les plus fous commencèrent à se bousculer dans la tête de Joseph. Il pourrait se venger, rejeter la faute sur Sebastian puisque c'était lui qui avait engagé le contact... Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il l'excite au point de non retour... Oui, c'était possible, envisageable presque... Il n'avait qu'à onduler un peu plus contre son érection et s'arrêter juste à son réveil... L'air de rien, il n'avait qu'à lui montrer qu'il lui était ouvert... Et l'instinct ferait le reste.

Si la veille il avait pu avoir froid, à présent, c'était de la sueur on ne peut plus brûlante qui coulait le long de ses tempes... Un rien, juste de légers balancements vers lui et tout serait... Oh, il frémit fermant les yeux rien qu'en imaginant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la triturant du bout des dents... Sebastian lui faisait perdre la tête, sa raison vacillait comme jamais. Il le laisserait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait de lui. Il avait envie que tous ses fantasmes si longtemps refoulés prennent vie, Joseph était en train de les redécouvrir un à un, si présents, à portée de main... Mais ce fut son bourreau ensommeillé qui finalement mis fin à sa torture en grondant une nouvelle fois, impliquant une respiration différente. Silence... Joseph se crispa, paralysé, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. A quoi est-ce qu'il avait pu penser ? Sebastian l'avait remarqué ? Depuis quand, il... ? Il avait peur, si peur d'être découvert, que son coéquipier instaure une certaine distance entre eux, et de plus en plus petit à petit... Non, non ! Ça ne devait pas...

\- Hmn, Joseph... ?

Lui répondre... ? Oui, il devait lui répondre...

\- ... Tu es assez proche, Sebastian.

A tous les coups, Sebastian aurait pu se rendormir une nouvelle fois, il aurait très certainement sombré s'il n'avait pas entendu une petite voix plaintive lui faire part d'un constat. Hum ? Proche ? Oh...

\- Ah oui. Désolé.

Et... C'était tout. Un éclair de lucidité le fit se dégager lentement, à contrecœur, de sa tendre bouillotte actuelle. Merde, c'est qu'il dormait bien contre lui, mais le plus dérangeant était sans doute qu'il l'avait enlacé vraiment fort et ce il ne savait combien de temps... Génial, le pied. Cela dit, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça inquiétait beaucoup l'inspecteur Castellanos qui bailla sur le dos, tentant de se réveiller un peu mieux en se frottant le visage. Il se sentait vraiment bien maintenant, au chaud, près de quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance... Le plaisir de ne pas se réveiller seul. Sans gueule de bois. Oui certes il avait la trique, mais il savait que ça lui passerait vite. C'était le matin après tout.

De son côté, Joseph tourna lentement la tête vers son coéquipier et... C'était tout. Sebastian lui avait collé au train, en pleine forme, et ça ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça alors que lui avait manqué de peu la rencontre avec le Très-Haut. Toutefois, il préférait que les choses se passent ainsi, malgré une petite sensation d'amertume, d'exaspération, de désillusion... De trépas. C'était tout de même mieux ainsi. Il avait dû le prendre pour sa femme mais il avait eu le tact de ne rien en dire, selon lui, et rien que pour cela, Joseph lui en était reconnaissant. Enfin, Sebastian se redressa et lui sourit doucement, venant lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement.

\- Pour un infirmier, j'ai pas été très bavard... Je me suis endormi comme une masse. Ça va mieux toi ?

Et il osait le lui demander en prime... Joseph resta silencieux, sa perplexité atteignant des sommets intérieurement. Et Sebastian remarqua ce changement subtil sur son visage, il avait l'air de souffrir comme rarement...

\- Faut croire que non.

Il soupira doucement, détournant le regard de son compagnon, embêté pour lui. Puis il finit par lui secouer doucement l'épaule, en signe de réconfort.

\- Repose toi aujourd'hui, je me démènerai pour deux au boulot. Tu veux que je repasse ce soir ?

Joseph se racla la gorge, inspirant avant de lui jeter un regard songeur. Ça lui ferait bien plaisir oui, mais il ne tenait pas à profiter non plus de la gentillesse de son partenaire. Et il n'avait pas très envie non plus de frôler la mort encore une fois à cause de lui, étrangement il se méfiait... Sebastian pouvait être si dangereux malgré lui. Il allait lui faire une crise cardiaque à force.

\- Ça ira. Demande seulement à Kidman de me transférer les dernières données que j'ai manquées.

Il soupira, se massant le front.

\- J'attends des résultats de procès.

C'est important, alors ne tergiverse pas Sebastian. Okay, d'accord, l'inspecteur Castellanos lui lança un regard plus blasé mais comprit. Il avait sans doute envie de se rapprocher de Kidman par ce biais, il n'était pas fou non plus, ni aveugle, il avait bien capté un truc entre eux depuis le temps. Un truc inexplicable dont il était soigneusement mis à l'écart... Pff, et lui qui s'était réveillé de si bonne humeur, ça avait réussi à le refroidir en un claquement de doigts.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Désolé pour le dérangement. Joseph avait presque pu l'entendre venir mais non, Sebastian se redressa et se rhabilla au mieux sans ajouter un mot. Merde, à son âge quoi, être vexé pour si peu, ça avait tendance à l'agacer encore plus...

\- Sebastian ?

Il fut tirer de sa pensée en entendant Joseph, lui lançant un regard neutre, qui attendait le verdict, sa note finale.

\- ... Merci.

Et... Ouais. Il se retrouva un peu con en voyant Joseph lui sourire comme ça, plus... Franchement. Il avait toujours son air maladif mais il souriait comme lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment bien, rien à voir avec ses fins sourires d'expression cordiale. Sebastian soupira, avant de lui sourire mi figue mi raisin.

\- C'est rien. Repose toi bien.

\- Pars pas le ventre vide.

Ouais... Mais oui. Honnêtement, Sebastian ne fut pas mécontent d'entendre Joseph lui proposer de quoi se remplir un peu l'estomac. D'ordinaire, il se serait servi sans même que Joseph n'ait besoin de le dire, mais là... C'était différent. Ça lui redonnait un peu de baume au cœur, allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Et toi, ça ira ? Je peux te préparer quelque chose avant de partir.

\- Ça ira. File.

Il avait surtout besoin de sommeil à l'heure qu'il était et Sebastian le comprit. Il le laissa donc, cherchant tout de même ce qu'il pourrait bien laisser en évidence sur la table pour que Joseph n'ait plus qu'à se servir. Pour la peine, il lui paierait un verre la prochaine fois, ou n'importe. De son côté, Joseph se recoucha et attendit patiemment que son partenaire quitte les lieux. Une fois chose faite, il fallait qu'il aille fermer la porte derrière lui... Mais d'abord il avait un autre souci en tête... Ce n'était pas possible de se sentir faible au point d'avoir à peine la force de se faire plaisir... Tss, franchement... Quelle nuit de merde. Et pour rien au monde Joseph n'aurait voulu l'échanger. Tout comme il ne souhaitait jamais avoir à changer de partenaire.


End file.
